


Act 1, Scene 1

by Marimomarble99



Series: Green-skinned ( or scaled ) Lovers [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: AND THIS COUPLE GIVES ME DOKI DOKIS, BECAUSE I'M A SHIP WHORE, F/M, I DON'T NEED PROMPTS FOR ME TO WRITE QYZEN/CONSULAR FICS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 01:16:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4768088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marimomarble99/pseuds/Marimomarble99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Must thank you. To travel with Scorekeeper’s Herald is great blessing. I am grateful for honour.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Act 1, Scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> Most of the dialogue was taken directly from the Consular/Qyzen conversations and as such, I do not take any credit for them. Also, I don't own SWTOR or Qyzen ;-;

**Location://Coruscant**

 

There’s a hollow feeling in her chest after she leaves the medbay. Though she knows Yuon’s actions were controlled, she can’t help but feel betrayed by her master. It’s an irrational feeling, but one that has nonetheless, taken hold of her. She shakes her head roughly, dismissing her thoughts before they start spiralling downward. Shuddering, she inhales a shaky breath, ignoring the sting in her eyes and the trickle of a not-tear rolling down her cheek. Instead, she clutches Yuon’s limp hand like a lifeline with a borderline bruising grip. A sob rises in her throat and she furiously holds it back, resulting in her making a strange choking noise.

It is then, that a large, rough hand descends on her shoulder --- its thick fingers gripping her with gentle firmness. Its weight is surprisingly comforting and its warmth seeps into her body. Slowly, her shoulders cease their subtle shaking and the dark clouds clear from her mind, hovering at the edges of her plain of thought instead of crowding and suffocating her like they had initially done.

Her breaths even out and finally -----   finally, she lets go of her former master’s hand. Taking in a steadier breath, she tilts her head upward to face her large companion. He’d been so quiet, she’d practically forgotten his presence. Looking down at her, with his good eye, he nods.

Turning back to Yuon, she looks over the elder woman once more before closing her eyes and letting out a breath hadn’t known she was holding.

“Let’s go, Qyzen.”

* * *

**Location://Ship | The Defender**

 

“It’s quiet,” is her first thought upon boarding the ship. The hum of the engines are just that -------- a hum, barely heard. If it weren’t for the slight vibrations, she’d have thought the engine was cold. As the ship’s caretaker, C2N2, greets her and starts up a one-sided conversation, she notices her Trandoshan companion slip away out of the corner of her eye as she turns to follow the droid.

Noticing his movement, she turns to call out to him, but finds he has disappeared. Hesitating, she debates over whether or not she should go after him, but C2’s concerned tone gently breaks through her train of thought and she shakes her head, waving off his concern with a polite reply before allowing the droid to give her a tour of her new home.

The patient, polite smile on her face belies her exhaustion at the events of the day,and though she wants nothing more than to be alone, she waits patiently, as a good Jedi does for c2 to finish his our. After all, she can’t have herself getting lost on her own ship, can she?

Not a few minutes later, it is with slight embarrassment that she realises she’d tuned out during C2’s tour -------  evidenced by the fact that she’s currently wandering the ship, alone. A flush colours her cheeks as she stops her traitorous feet from moving on their own and redirects her course for her quarters. The events of the day have weighed heavily on her and she is more than eager to take a good long sleep.

* * *

 A soft sigh escapes her lips as she sets her lightsabres aside before stripping herself of the formal Jedi robes and dons more casual garb. Her hair is set free from the tight bun she’s put it up in and with no small amount of relief, she brushes it to ease the tension in her scalp. Letting the brush drop lightly onto the bed and is about to follow suit when a knock at the door of her quarters gives her pause For a moment, she wonders who her late night visitor could be -------  right before the familiar, harsh sound of Trandoshan language reaches her ears. A request for permission to enter.

Smiling, she grants the request, greeting her visitor before sliding on to the bed and seating herself in a cross-legged position as she motions for her guest to do the same. It is with silent interest that she takes note of the ( slight, but present ) surprising awkwardness Qyzen carries himself with, unlike his usual confidence.

A new and unfamiliar environment, is what she chalks it up to -------  although she is accustomed to the calm and quiet around her,the environment in which Qyzen thrives in, is doubtlessly, vastly different as compared to the current one. Shamelessly ( or so she thinks ), she allows her gaze to roam over her companion’s body as he takes a seat on her berth. Her impromptu examination ends, however, when her gaze flicks back to meet his and her cheeks darken in slight embarrassment when she realises she’s been caught.

Fidgeting slightly, she straightens up,, giving Qyzen her full attention. For a moment, her watches her silently with an unreadable gaze, causing her slight unease -------  has she offended him in some way? Perhaps it is taboo to stare in Trandoshan culture. She hadn’t a chance to read up on it, being occupied with the fiasco on Tython. Fortunately, it would seem that is not the case, as her companion starts to speak.

_“Must thank you. To travel with Scorekeeper’s Herald is great blessing. I am grateful for honour.”_

Her translator takes care of the harsh clicks and growls that are his words; turns them into something she can comprehend. Her eyes widen minutely as she recognises the subject of the conversation and forces herself to remain still instead of fidgeting like a child under Qyzen’s unrelenting gaze. To say she is unused to having a title is an understatement. Being labeled as the Herald of what is the equivalent of the Trandoshans’  God was….. disconcerting, though she wasn’t about to refute the label. Pausing, she let his words settle before responding, her tone no less respectful than his.

_“I’ve seen your prowess as a hunter, Qyzen. I’m glad to have you at my side.”_

As the words leave her mouth, something curls in the pit of her belly -------  awe and slight fear, she realises. She remembers clearly, the skill and grace which the Hunter had moved with as they fought against Raloch and his allies. She has little doubt that he would win a fight against her -------  the thought of which distracts her from the topic at hand and for a moment she thinks of how she would escape if her pinned her down. The answer is simple ------- she wouldn’t be able, even if she wanted to.

_“Fighting Nalen Raloch together. Great, glorious victory. But was terrible to lose score. To wake up caged, and be nothing.”_

His voice breaks through her reverie, bringing her attention back to him. Once again, she is surprised, though this time, it’s more of an unpleasant shock, to see shame in the might Hunter’s good eye. There’s a feeling gnawing at her heart as she looks at Qyzen, who seems o have retreated into himself. He’d slowly, but surely began to open up since he’d met her and as if she can see his walls building up again, she halts their progress with a question.

_“These points and your score are everything to you, correct?”_

In hindsight, however, it isn’t a very good topic to speak of, since though it gives Qyzen something to speak of, it serves to remind him of his failure on Tython. Not quite what she is aiming for.

_“Hunt is life. Honourable kill earns points, tallied by Scorekeeper. She sees all. Bigger score earns glory in afterlife. But capture… erases score. Gone. Is worse than death. But, also gained much on Tython. I met Scorekeeper’s Herald. Is all balance.”_

The silence between them is heavy, carrying a punishing weight to it. Qyzen’s head is bowed, his gaze lowered and since she is all but inept at reading Trandoshan facial expressions, she’s left taking shots in the dark as to what he could possibly be thinking.

‘A fate worse than death,’ he’d said. She’s pondering over his words when he starts moving slowly and mechanically -------  so unlike the grace she’s seen him wield. Hew heart aches as she watches him slide his legs off the bed, preparing to rise. An air of defeat hangs around him.

_**“Qyzen!”** _

Her voice is too loud to her own ears and her cheeks colour visibly , but Qyzen halts on the edge of the bed, though he doesn’t turn to face her, something she’s grateful for, since it means he can’t see her burning cheeks.

At that moment, her voice catches in her throat. What should she say? Words of comfort to soothe him? To boost his self worth and wash away the defeat that hangs around him so heavily she can almost smell it? ‘A fate worse than death.’ There’s nothing she can say that will soften that fact.

Her head hangs and her fists clench. Drawing back, she realises that she had reached forward toward him without realising her own actions. After a moment of silence, she hears Qyzen moving once again. Her head is lowered and her thoughts are clouded and so, she doesn’t see the huge Trandoshan linger at her bedside, giving her a glance before exiting her quarters with grace that belies his size.

**Author's Note:**

> So, since this is my first fic with Qyzen, I'd really appreciate it if you guys could give me feedback on how I've written our scaly companion ; I'm still really uncertain about whether he is IC or OOC, so advice is extremely welcome!!


End file.
